Rest & Relaxation
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Nothing is more relaxing than a massage, especially if you're exhausted. So when Brittany's in search for one herself, how much can her sister help? Cartoon version, Jeanette's P.O.V.


It was a regular Friday night when it happened. I was relaxing in my room, wearing just my purple pajamas, lounging in bed while I read. Eleanor was probably asleep by now, and Brittany was just getting home.

* * *

"Jeanette? Can you do something for me?"

I looked up from my book and turned my gaze to my older sister, Brittany. She was sitting at the foot of my bed, clad in her favorite magenta silk robe. I didn't notice her come in. I nodded, setting the book aside. "What is it?" I asked.

She moved forward slowly, rubbing her arm. She looked nervous, like there was something on her mind. I adjusted my glasses, decided to meet her halfway, and scooted closer.

"I'm feeling really sore from cheerleading practice today.. So I was wondering if I could get a quick massage?" She said, looking directly into my eyes. Was that a blush trying to show on her cheeks? She reached into one of her sleeves and produced a medium sized bottle of a clear, pinkish liquid. Brittany handed me the bottle and started untying her robe.

"Sure thing," I answered. "I don't mind." Brittany smiled at me and slipped off her robe, and I blushed from what I saw. She wasn't wearing anything underneath it! Her body was, I admit, a sight to behold. Soft, fair skin, nice curves, everything. She's really been taking care of herself.

I guess I was staring in awe. She turned her head to me, almost impatiently. Before she said anything, I opened up the bottle of oil and squirted some into my palm, rubbing the slick stuff in my hands. It was already somewhat warm, as if it was heated up beforeheand. I started up at her shoulders, carefully squeezing down. I could feel the muscles in her as I worked on the tight spots. A smile of relief came to Brittany's face and she let out a satisfied sigh, rolling her shoulders a little. I kneaded softly, working the sweet smelling oil into her skin. I couldn't help taking a few sniffs of it myself, only to have my blush darken a little.

"You can go lower now~" she said. Was that a moan in her voice? I shrugged it off, focusing myself as my hands went to her upper back.

Brittany rested her head in her arms, letting out those strange sighs every now and then. She moved around some, rubbing her thighs together. I pressed down on her spine softly, watching her every move. My hands went to her lower back on their own accord, balling into fists. I applied a little more pressure, moving my fists along the lower part of her spine.

Throughout the massage, I could feel Brittany's pulse quicken with her breaths. She was moving more now, mainly her hips, and she had bitten her lip once or twice. I really that good at this? She opened her eyes a little, looking back at me. Her eyes alone spoke for her. "Lower." They said.

I could feel my cheeks get even warmer. I adjusted my glasses, clearing my throat. I squirted some more oil into my hands, moving past her butt. She looked slightly disappointed, but didn't say anything else. I shook off a nagging thought in the back of my head as I rubbed the oil in her legs. It kept whispering, telling me to go up more. To feel her rear and to make her moan. To please her.

"So... How am I doing?" I asked in an attempt to break the unsettling silence. Brittany just rolled onto her back, raising one of her smooth legs. "It feels great. Do my feet next." She answered. Her tone, surprising as it may be, didn't seem commanding at all. I nodded and took hold of her left foot, pressing my thumbs into her foot as I gave it several squeezes.

The muscles in her foot relaxed against my fingers as I carefully kneaded along her soft skin. I heard another moan come from her and tried my best to focus.

_Give in. You know you want to. She's waiting for it._

There goes that voice again. I _do _want to...

I finally gave in a minute or so later, slowly making my way up her leg. She seemed to relax even more, her lithe legs spreading apart as I got closer to her privates. Before I knew it, I was staring at Brittany's vagina. Her lower lips were already parted slightly, just enough to expose the wet, pinkish flesh within. Her breathing was erratic and uneven, her gaze falling onto me. I couldn't stop myself from sticking my tongue out, nor did I want to. I touched the very tip of my tongue to Brittany's slit, trailing upwards slowly.

She moaned even louder, one hand moving to rest on my head. I licked again and again, lost in her sweet taste. A few minutes passed before she moved away from me, panting. I looked at her, wondering why she stopped me. Brittany beaconed me as she laid flat on her back, and I knew what she meant.

Slowly, I pulled down my loose pants, followed by the matching dark purple panties that came with them. I discarded my shirt next and placed it in a neat pile with my other clothes. I wouldn't be needing them any time soon.

I laid on top of her, facing her crotch. Again, her pussy was right before me, filling my nose with her sweet scent of arousal. Immediately, my knees were weak and my head was in a spin. I eased my hands beneath her, squeezing her plush rump as my tongue dove back inside her cunt.

She did the same, except her fingers were in my pussy and she was licking my tailhole. I fought back a surprised yelp, letting her continue. Her tongue went in far, sliding back out slowly before going back in. I matched my own tongue to her rhythmic licking, gently easing my own finger into her rear.

"A little higher, Jeanette..." Brittany pleased, grinding her hips against my face as her legs carefully wrapped around my head. I nodded, already knowing what she wanted. My tongue trailed slowly, eventually finding her pink clit. I licked and kissed the nub countless times, making her let put a muffled scream of bliss. I felt my walls clench around her fingers, pushing my hips forward. I arched my back once more before letting out a final moan, orgasm taking over as my body writhed slightly. Brittany climaxed soon after, squeezing my tongue softly and covering my mouth with her cum.

I rolled off of her, panting tiredly as I kissed her leg. She adjusted herself, her nose now touching mine as she kissed me on the lips. My cheeks reddened and I returned the gesture, resting my hands on her ample breasts. They weren't too big, just slightly larger than my own, and they squished pleasantly in my hold. Brittany moaned softly before breaking the kiss.

"Come on. I know what'll feel really good." She said. I could only nod, watching as she rose from the bed, swaying her hips lightly as she exited my room.

* * *

I laid down on the cool sheet's of Brittany's bed, watching her as she rummaged through her dresser, muttering under her breath. My eyes were fixed on her rear, unable to look away. She bent a little more, and I could feel the warmth between my legs grow.

"Aha! Here it is!" She suddenly said, standing up straight with her hands behind her back. "We're gonna have so much fun with this~" she spoke with a seductive tone, swaying her hips again as she walked to me. She brought her hands forward, revealing a twin sided strap-on dild, both shafts colored a dark pink shade.. My cheeks went bright red from the sight. Sure, I had a toy of my own by now, but to think that Brittany would have something like this was beyond me, seeing as she could have almost any guy she wanted. Like Alvin, her boyfriend, by the way, for example.

"Here. Put it on." she said, handing me the lewd toy. I looked at it questioningly. I never had to put something like this on when I pleased myself. Brittany rolled her eyes and stood me up. "Here. I'll show you how to put it on."

She got down on her knees, slipping the straps around my legs and adjusting them a little. The rest, she explained, was just like putting on underwear. I gave a nod and pulled the toy up, gasping as the 'cock' pointing at me went into my pussy. Seven inches long and an inch thick, I bit my lip to prevent a moan from escaping.

Brittany licked her lips, eyeing the toy as she laid fown on the bed. She got on her right side, raising her left leg up in the air, giving me a pretty good view of her cunt. She winked, holding her leg up by the knee. "C'mon. Give it to me." She said.

I got between her thighs, resting her knee over my shoulder with the tip of the toy rubbing against her wet folds. Brittany bit her lip softly, her eyes closed as she waited. I closed my eyes and gave a strong thrust forward, completely hilting the dildo into both of our holes.

A loud moan rang out from both of us as Brittany was penetrated. Even though it was only a toy, I could feel it stirring within my pussy with each thrust as if it were the real thing. Brittany got onto her back, pulling me down on top of her. My cheeks hot even darker as my face went between her ample tits. I licked between her cleavage, totally enjoying the soft squishiness of her breasts on both sides of my head, both of them bouncing every time out hips met.

I rose up a little, eyeing Brittany's breasts with desire. I put my hands on her shoulders, holding us steady as I gave her perky nipples a slow and teasing lick. Her back arched, her moans growing louder. Her hand went behind my head again and I found my lips smashed against her's in a deep kiss. Our boobs were rubbing against each other, and I could only moan louder.

Her legs wrapped around my waist, sending the toy in a little deeper. We were practically screaming with pleasure, muffled by each other's mouth. Our clits and nether lips grinded together with every strong thrust of our hips. Pleasure ran hotly through my body, making my whole form shudder.

Brittany broke the kiss, returning the favor. I gasped as a wet warmth surrounded one of my nipples, watching as Brittany sucked on it, the bluss urging me to thrust harder. I felt the tip push against my g-spot, and my legs buckled from the spike in pleasure.

"Britt... I-I'm gonna..." I started. She shushed me, pressing one finger to my lips. "Just let it out... I'm close too.." She said.

My back arched as I gave a few last thrusts, moaning out Brittany's name as she did the same, our cum gushing out on our crotches in a hot, sticky mess. I pulled out slowly, slipping the toy off of me. The mix of cum covered both shafts, my crotch connected to hers by a few slim strands of mixed juice. I nestled close to her warm body, our breasts squished together as my nose rubbed hers.

"How was that for a massage?" I asked, my voice slurring a little from the afterglow. Brittany just kissed my cheek. "Awesome~" she replied. "You did just as good as Eleanor did." She whispered in my ear. i blushed once more at the thought. I had "accidentaly" watched the two of them doing this a few nights before, though I never said anything about it, keeping my own desires for our little sister a secret. "Maybe we can get with her tonight?" I asked, closing my eyes as I rested my head on her chest, using her soft breasts as pillows.

"We'll see, Jean. We'll see."

* * *

_*~End~*_


End file.
